wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Dribble and Spitz
Dribble the bulldog and his feline partner Spitz are Sci-Fi loving cab drivers from Diamond City who also work as video game developers at Wario's company WarioWare, Inc. They are known for getting into wacky escapades with their taxi cab. Mainly, this includes transporting an odd customer to a location where something strange happens. In all excitement, they forget to ask for the cab fare. Another notable feature is that the stage music is usually a radio-like song that plays through the whole stage, and sometimes changes. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! In their first appearance, Dribble and Spitz transport a man or woman (depending on the player) to the ocean shore. After the Microgame Mix, the customer turns into a merman/mermaid and swims off. At the end, Dribble says, "Huh? That guy didn't pay the fare." WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Dribble and Spitz make an appearance in both the singleplayer elevator and the multiplayer modes. If someone playing Dribble wins somehow, their Dribble player does a fist bump. If someone playing Spitz wins somehow, their Spitz player does a tail-stand. If someone playing Spitz loses, however, their Spitz player is shown crying. WarioWare: Twisted! Dribble and Spitz are out and driving about in Diamond City with Spitz fiddling with the radio when their taxi's engine blows and leaving them in a bad funk. During their Microgame Mix, the lives represent the number of wrenches above the car. For every victory, the cab smiles while every failure makes the cab mad and causing one of the wrenches to disappear. After the mix, Dribble and Spitz are back on the road, trying to figure out how their car broke down when Spitz falls asleep, saying that he will never understand cats. Dribble then chooses to mix up their route by activating the taxi's built-in jet mode and fly into space. They soon pick up an alien customer who asks the duo to transport him to Club Sugar and tells the passenger to buckle up. WarioWare: Touched! Dribble and Spitz only make a brief appearance. After Mike's Microgame Mix, Dr. Crygor comes to take him back in Dribble's cab, which Dribble is seen near. In the main menu, Dribble and Spitz's cab stops by to drop off certain characters, including Jimmy T.'s siblings, Jamie T. and James T. WarioWare: Smooth Moves Dribble and Spitz transport yet another passenger. This time, they take a pretty woman to Tomorrow Hill. In the Epilogue Scene, the woman walks toward the cliff, and a spaceship appears. The woman turns into an alien, waving at the taxi drivers as she boards the ship. Once the ship is gone, Spitz says to Dribble, "Hey! She forgot to pay the fare!" WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase This time, Dribble and Spitz aren't taxiing anyone to anywhere. In their stage, they participate in a race with their taxi cab against the race cars. Their Microgame Mix involves cars bumping into them, whereas success means knocking them over. Failure results in one of the letters in the word "TAXI" above their car being smashed. After the Boss Stage, the cab drives into an advertising screen. When the screen is "tapped" (Press A on the Wii Remote), the cab falls apart, much to the astonishment of the unfortunate duo. (Fact: the car on the BOSS STAGE always has flames painted on it) Game & Wario During their game: 'Taxi', Dribble and Spitz are driving along Highway 56, with them being disappointed of no sight of a customer for miles until they catch a break and see a wandering traveler looking for a ride. They get excited so they can make money, but is interrupted when the customer is abducted by a UFO. Dribble freaks out, but Spitz decides to take action, opening a secret door on their taxi, Spitz armed with a laser bazooka fires at the UFO, but all shots miss and the UFO taunts them, and the duo give chase that takes them to a nearby farm. WarioWare Gold Dribble and Spitz are in the “farthest edge of space” in their taxi and they are caught in intergalactic fares that include lasers being shot with them being caught in the mayhem. They almost get hit by one when Dribble starts getting mad. Spitz tells him to stay cool like with the customers. Dribble compliments Spitz’s levelheadedness when a laser hits their taxi and, ironically, Spitz gets mad and tells Dribble to ready the octoblazooka. Dribble questions the idea but Spitz says he won’t just sit and let them get knocked around. Dribble tries to convince Spitz to stay cool but Spitz drives into the battle presumably to shoot them. After all is said and done, Spitz goes on with his lecture about staying cool but Dribble says “yeah, cool” in a “sure” kind of way. They then head back to Earth. Biology Dribble's Biology is "This speed freak 'but in a good way' of a cabby drives for Diamond Taxi. He's burly guy, but not as bright as his partner, Spitz. 'The intro's got a point...' For some reason, they both have Bronx accents. 'Wow, I think I learned something today. My mind's a little blown!' Spitz's Biology is "Sure, he's tiny. 'Yeah, I get that a lot.' but in the cab, he's the leader of the pack. 'Oh, of course! I've got head-shots, you know.' His cool head suits Dribble's need for speed well. Together, they dream of cabbing it into outer space. Trivia *In their stages in Mega Microgames, Smooth Moves and Gold, the lifelines are represented by Spitz dolls hanging from the ceiling. Whenever a microgame is failed, the car bumps, and a doll falls down. **Coincidentally, there is a mode in Gold where the lifelines are represented by Dribble dolls. **The Spitz dolls were made by Dribble during his night shifts as his hobby is sewing. *The music playing during their stage in Mega Microgames is featured in "WarioWare Medley" from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *It is revealed that Spitz is the leader of the pack. *The goggles Spitz has are bathtub goggles. *Dribble’s ears twitch when he’s happy about something. Gallery 'Artwork' Dribble&Spitz(WWMMG)0.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Dribble&Spitz(WWMMG)1.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Dribble&Spitz(WWMPG)0.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Dribble&Spitz(WWTw)0.png| WarioWare: Twisted! Dribble&Spitz(WWSM)0.png| WarioWare: Smooth Moves Dribble&Spitz(WWDIYS)0.png| WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase DribbleSpitzG&W.png| Game & Wario DribbleSpitz(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold DribbleSpitz(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold Group(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold MashLeague(WWG).png| WarioWare Gold (Mash League) 'Screenshots' AllForOne(WWMPG)0.jpg| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (All for One) SteerClear(WWTw)0.png| WarioWare: Twisted! (Steer Clear) DribbleAndSpitzRally(WWDIYS)0.png| WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase (Dribble and Spitz Derby!) CoolCabbies(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (Cool Cabbies) CoolCabbies(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold (Cool Cabbies) Potluck Gang.png| WarioWare Gold (Potluck Gang) Spitz(SSBU).jpg| Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (cameo) (SSBU)0.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (cameo) FreezeFrame(RHM)1.jpg| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Freeze Frame) '' ()'' Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Males Category:Mash League Category:Heroes